dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Duel on a Vanishing Planet
えゆく に った |Rōmaji title = Tokoton Yarō ze!! Kieyuku Hoshi ni Nokotta Futari |Literal title = Let's Get It On!! Two Remain on a Vanishing Planet |Number = 102 |Saga = Frieza Saga |Manga = None (filler) |Airdate = August 7, 1991 |English Airdate = October 27, 1999 |Previous = The Last Wish |Next = Pathos of Frieza }} えゆく に った |Tokoton Yarō ze!! Kieyuku Hoshi ni Nokotta Futari|lit. "Let's Get It On!! Two Remain on a Vanishing Planet"}} is the twenty-eighth episode of the Frieza Saga and the one hundred second overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on August 7, 1991. Its original American airdate was October 27, 1999. Summary Goku and Frieza continue their battle on Namek, with the latter declaring that only two minutes remain before the explosion, and tries to taunt Goku by inferring the latter is already trembling in fear from this event. Goku, however, shoots back that Frieza's the one who should be afraid due to his spree of hatred about to come to an end under the very Super Saiyan legend the tyrant always feared. Frieza then remarks that, although his speeches were poetic, Goku and Namek are the only things that will actually end. In the Other World, King Kai explains to Yamcha, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu how Frieza damaged Namek in a last attempt to kill Goku. On Earth, Grand Elder Guru explains to everyone that they were all wished to Earth in order to escape from Namek's explosion, but Goku chose to remain on Namek in order to ensure Frieza's defeat. Piccolo is shocked and saddened at the news, but touched by Goku's bravery. He begins reflecting on their past history, starting from when Goku defeated King Piccolo, which led him to produce the egg from which Piccolo would hatch; their eventual, climactic battle at the World Martial Arts Tournament, where despite Piccolo's advantages, Goku still won, leading Piccolo to believe Goku was different from the others; their battle against Raditz, where Piccolo finally fulfilled his dream of killing Goku along with Raditz, but did not feel as satisfied as he thought he would thanks to Goku's bravery; and how Goku's power has now far surpassed Piccolo's, but still does not desire more. Bulma, hearing Piccolo's reflection, admits somberly that that was like the Goku they all knew, while Gohan briefly calls out for his dad in anguish at the possibility of Goku dying. Vegeta interrupts, claiming Goku only remained on Namek to fulfill his desire for combat. Bulma likewise was irritated that Vegeta had to be revived and evacuated as well, openly lamenting that Shenron and Porunga should have left "filthy jerks" like Vegeta out, causing Vegeta to chide her as not being very nice with her remark. Though he is upset that Goku will die, he hides it by appearing happy that Goku will be killed and removed from his life forever, and also implying that he intends to use Frieza and Goku's fight to the death and his own ability to become stronger via his revival earlier to become the strongest fighter in the universe, much to Gohan and Piccolo's disgust. He offers to take Gohan with him to bring the universe under their rule as the last two surviving Saiyans, but when Gohan steadfastly refuses, he begins provoking Gohan into fighting with him by insulting Goku and threatening to bring everyone under his control by wishing for immortality with Earth's Dragon Balls, but Piccolo cuts him short, telling him that those Dragon Balls, which were used to revive him, have now turned to stone (although for only a year), irritating Vegeta. Goku and Frieza's battle escalates to the final phase. During the battle Frieza unleashes his 100% Death Ball in an attempt to destroy Goku, but Goku deflects the Death Ball into space, where it makes contact with another planet and destroys it. Frieza angrily screams out that only one minute remains until Namek explodes and only one of them leaves alive. Major Events *Goku and Frieza continue their life and death battle as Namek is minutes away from exploding. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Frieza (100% Full Power) Appearances Locations *Namek *Earth **The Lookout *Other World **King Kai's Planet Objects *Battle Armor Transformations *Super Saiyan *100% Full Power Differences from the manga *The entire events of this episode were exclusive to the anime. Trivia *Captain Ginyu as a frog was never shown to be transported to Earth with the others in the manga unlike the anime. This eventually led to events in the Golden Frieza Saga where Captain Ginyu is able to make a reappearance unlike in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 102 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 102 (BDZ) pt-br:Uma batalha extraordinária!! fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 102 pl:Dragon Ball Z 102 Zacznijmy na poważnie!! Tych dwóch, co pozostało na znikającej planecie Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Frieza Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z